


After the London season

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Desire, F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: This time, I will write a one-shot story, about the scene that drew my attention in episode 7, of season 1. After Charles's return from the London season. We see him and Elsie, when they talk to Lord and Lady Grantham, they both have that cute smug on their faces...So I figured, that something really interesting must have happened that caused that smug...Here is my idea for that...
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 9





	After the London season

Elsie knew very well that Charles didn't have to come back from London a day earlier, she was capable of watching everything to get done on time. She knew that he knew that too...But in spite of that, he came a day earlier. Of course it's not that she was unhappy about it. She was more than happy...Being alone, for the last six months, in the house, without him, was a real torture for her... Nothing was like it was suppose to be...The house wasn't what it should be, without the man of her dreams...  
The days were lonely and sad, but the nights were unbearable. The letters that they've exchanged could not have filled the void that was in her heart and in her body, while he was away. When she saw him crossing the door, her heart was dancing with joy and she felt so in love again. They had to showed a restraint, being surrounded by the staff and they did. That was more than difficult...It was simply awful, but they had quite a practice with it..Only a very perceptive observer, would have been able to noticed their sloppy smiles....  
When they were walking down the stairs, chatting about the household matters and Elsie felt him so close to her, she suddenly thought, that she won't be able to wait any longer..It was the middle of the day and there was a lot of time till the evening hours, when they will finally be alone. Elsie knew that she won't last that long...Not after so many months of parting...So she used the moment when nobody was around and they were just passing her sitting room and she grabbed his hand, pulling him in. When they were both inside, she locked the door and she turned to him, with the eyes shining from desire.

His own eyes got a little darker, when he understood why she did that...His male pride was nicely tickled...The woman that he loved and desired so much, fully reciprocated those feelings and she dragged him into her sitting room, just to have a quiet moment with him...No words were needed at the moment. They simply hugged each other tightly and their lips crashed with a power of the tornado...They couldn't stop...They've kissed and kissed ,until they weren't able to catch their breath...

“Well, well Mrs Hughes...I have to tell you that you have taken me by surprise...”

“Have I really, Mr Carson? I thought that you know me better by now..”

“Oh, I believe I know you very well, but I wasn't expecting that kind of passion...”

“Can you blame me? I haven't seen you for the last six months...Isn't that an enough reason?”

“It certainly is...Oh, Elsie...”-Charles groaned, when he felt her lips caressing his neck and heading to his special place behind the ear...He closed his eyes and surrender to her ministrations, but when she nipped his earlobe gently, it was more than he could handle...” Elsie..We have to stop...It's the middle of the day and we have to wait till the evening...When we can be alone and safe..With nobody around..”

“That's the thing Charles....I don't think that I will be able to wait till the evening...Will you?..”-she asked seductively, touching his chest, enjoying a feeling of his strong muscles...

“Els...We have to...Although, I would have given anything to...To do it right now...I've missed you so much...But it's not right...We can't...”

“All right Mr Carson...If that's what you say...If we can't do this, then maybe I will be able to take one moment of your time, to show you one of the invoices...I know that there is something wrong with it, but I can't seem to find a mistake..Will you help me?”

“Now Elsie?..”

“Yes..Now...We have plenty of time, since the family is getting back tomorrow and everything is ready..”

“All right. Show me the invoice, we will check what's incorrect...”

“Just sit comfortably..I will show it to you right now...”-Charles sat by the desk and Elsie reached to the top shelve and handed the invoice to Charles, standing right behind him...

While he was looking at it, trying to check where the error was hidden, Elsie stood behind him and she started to take off a jacket from him...When she saw his bewildered eye expression, she said to him with the most innocent face, that she was able to pull of at the moment:

“It's getting rather hot in here, didn't you notice? You can take of your jacket, we are all alone in here..”

“Well, I guess there is no harm in that..”-Charles took it off and Elsie put it on the chair standing nearby..He bent over the invoice, again, trying to focus, but before he could do that, he felt that Elsie was getting rid of his vest too...

“Elsie? Why...What..?”

“I though that you will be more comfortable without it Charles..After all, who knows how long will it take us to find that error?...”-Elsie was a personification of innocence again...

“Elsie, what are you up to here?”

“Nothing love...I just want you to be comfortable...It's getting really warm in here..Especially at this time of the day...I, myself, feel a need of cooling down a bit...”-Elsie reached to her dress and she began to unbutton it slowly...One button after another and she watched with satisfaction, as Charles was sitting by the desk, being dumbstruck, watching as she gradually got rid of her dress, letting it fell to the floor. For a moment, his sight went down, following the path of the falling dress, but as soon as his eyes were up again, he felt an electric shock coming through his body, as she stood in front of him, with her new lace corset, which revealed much more than it covered...She bought it to herself as a treat, during those long, lonely days without him, thinking that there will come a day, when she will be able to show it to him and that moment will be worth spending a little more than she usually did for her undergarment...She was right...His mouth hung open and his eyes getting darker and darker, were definitely worth it...The forgotten invoice was now lying on the floor, as he dropped her, not even realizing it...

“Elsie...I...I...You....I've never seen...”

“I know you haven't...That's why I thought that you will want to...I feel much better now..But what about you...We should make you feel less hot too...Let me take care of that...”-Elsie neared Charles and looking him straightly in his eyes, she began to unbutton his shirt..Slowly and seductively...When she reached to the last button and the shirt was open, her hands immediately find it's way, all across his chest...

“You are a very wicked woman Mrs Hughes...You know that?..”

“Of course I do...What's more..I'm very proud of it Mr Carson...Wicked women don't wait until the evening...They take what they want, whenever they want it..”-she placed her lips on his chest, marking her way down, purring with satisfaction and he closed his eyes, but soon he opened them widely, when he felt her hands touching the bulge in his trousers, clearly indicating what state he was in currently...

“Elsie...You could drive a saint man near madness, you know that...Oh God, how I want you Elsie...”

“I want you too Charles...Here and now...”

“But...But there is no bed in here....”

“And that shouldn't be a problem Charlie...There is a desk...”-her wicked smile made him come almost undone...Elsie reached to his trousers and unfastened his belt. When he was safely out of them and she felt him so close to her, while they were kissing hungrily, she moaned into his mouth, expressing the deepness of her desire for him...Charles was so aroused by the sight of Elsie, but mostly because of her bold actions. His blood was on fire..He kissed his way down, through her body, using his lips and his tongue, to give her the maximum of pleasure and she was writhing beneath him, on the desk...When she felt that he was more than ready for the act, she reached to her corset and to it's hidden hook, between her legs and to his enormous surprise, it immediately gave him access to her secret place.  
Being gentleman as he was, he looked at her, as he always did, when he was about to enter her, silently asking for a permission. That gesture always made her feel special...Gave her the feeling of security...She noded quickly, sensing that she can't wait anymore for him and when he entered her slowly, she hissed feeling a bit of pain, before her body fully accommodated. When it did, they started to move in a perfect as always synchronization, in spite of adverse circumstances. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his chest, just to muffle the cries that were coming out of her mouth...  
They were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't notice papers, falling from the desk to the floor..The passion overtook them completely and when they stopped kissing and looked each other in the eyes, the sight of the face of the beloved person, caused their climaxes to hit them almost simultaneously...  
When they came down from their high, they were still hugging closely, inhaling their scent...Feeling that special need of being close, that they always had after a love making...Charles was the first one who broke the silence:

“Elsie...If I had known what you were planning, I would want to come back from the London season everyday..”

“Mmmm..Charlie...I wouldn't want that at all..Because, I can't stand being there without you...That was just a small intro...We still have all night ahead of us...I have many other things to show you..”

“My little temptress..”-Charles smiled warmly and kissed her forehead lovingly...”Elsie...Was there really an error in this invoice?”

“How do you think Charlie?”-Elsie smiled with a wicked grin...

“I think that one more time, you've managed to have your way with me, exactly the way you wanted..”

“You better get use to it Charlie...”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all lovelies...Nothing better than a steamy story on such rainy day...Of course there wasn't any error in the invoice, but I think that Charles had nothing against that little Elsie's trick...I sincerely hope that you liked it..Now, we know why the smug on their faces was present, during talking with the Granthams ;-) Sorry for any mistakes and let me know if it wasn't all that bad. Stay safe and see you soon!


End file.
